The Passing
by FindSarah
Summary: This is not how I wanted to spend my summer vacation. In a fantasy game. Dodging darkspawn. Trying not to die. Why did that damn witch pick me! Well, at least that blonde hair Grey Warden is cute. Maybe it won't be too bad since I know what I'm preparing for...or I could be wrong! Alistair x OC


"How can you even play this game?" My mom snaps at me, standing above me with her piercing gaze.

I sit cross-legged on the floor, my fingers clicking buttons frantically trying to destroy a genlock darkspawn that was attack my mage. "Because I like it..." I lick my lips as my mother makes a guttural noise.

"I can't believe your father bought you this game..." She clicked, "we will be outside walking the coast if you want to grace us with your presence." She said in a sarcastic voice as she walked out of our summer vacation home that is on the Florida coastline.

I continue to play my mage through the game when I loud thundering noise shook the house and the power turned off. I watched as the television screen blipped off in a flash of white. "Arg..." I growled, "I almost finished the mage part."

I sat down the controller and walked to a window. Florida is notorious for storms. I look outside and can't find my parents. I grabbed the house phone—dead. I walk back into the living room to grab my phone. I got on my knees and start picking up random things looking for my phone.

"Where is it?" I grumble, slapping my hands to my thighs.

"Mmmm impatient little thing, aren't you?" A voice echoed in my ears.

"What?" I looked around frantically to unfamiliar female voice.

"Over here..." The television flashes on: Flemeth, the crazy witch from my game, is staring at me.

"This is a prank. Good one, Mom!" I scream out. I reach to click off the television when Flemeth's hand passed through the glass screen and gripped my wrist.

"That won't get rid of me.." She cackles.

I feel the blood drain from my face, "What? Cat got your tongue? Or what it a Mabari? I can't remember…."

"Y-y-you are real…" I stammer out, "Let me go!" I stare at her cold eyes with wrinkling skin that was sagging over her face with her gray hair tangled around her face.

"No, I don't think I will.." She smirks, "Girl, you have a duty to do." She begins to pull me into the television. "No!" I scream and struggle against her.

Her laugh echoes through my head as my body passes through the glass of the television screen and my world goes dark.

Did a truck hit me? I feel as if my body has been pulled apart then reassembled. I focus on the sounds around me. I can hear someone saying a prayer. I can hear the sound of metal moving against metal. Barking. And what is that smell? A Wet dog. Dear God, where am I?

Flemeth.

I open my eyes. "Oh, you are awake!" A low voice speaks to me. I look at the young women wearing a dress: it has the bottom half of the golden sun on the front and faded red. "How are you feeling?"

I ignore her and begin to look around. I'm wearing thin blue…robes that have little golden trim. I'm surrounded by cots filled with broken, groaning men. I see a statue. Andraste.

Oh shit.

I'm in Ferelden. I'm at Ostagar.

I run.

I hear her scream after me. My legs fly away from the cot I was on. I know where I was going. I fly down the ramp passing the kennel, pasting the priestess who is blessing and praying on the stage, past the magi tents, I run out onto the bridge. I can hear the stomping of metal chasing me.

All I can think of is that I do not want to be present when this place gets burned and taken over by the darkspawn. I see the guards that guard the front running towards me. I hear the company of soldiers coming up behind me.

I do the only thing that makes logical sense to me. I move up onto the rough stone rail of the bridge and look down. I can hear them call out to me.

"Just let the heathen jump." One sneers.

"Come back, Cutie." Another one calls.

"Don't jump." Another calls out.

I can hear them get closer, trying to reach out to me.

I turn around; losing my balance for a second, "Don't come near me!" I scream as I get my balance back. I hear a few of them gasp.

"Come now, let's all just calm down!" A fair man stepped forward with the Grey Warden insignia on his armor, Alistair, "How about this? You don't jump, and I won't have to stop that huuuuuge bird from snatching you up."

"Bird?" I flitch and look up.

"Gotch you!" He laughs cheerfully. I felt cold metal take me.

"What are you doing!?" I shriek, as I squirm in his grip. "Saving your life." He mumbles, "Don't want a bird swooping up on you now. I hear they are the worst."

I can hear the other soldiers laugh hysterically at my position. "Put me down!" I scream, pounding against the armor.

"You can do that all you like, I'm not going to feel anything."

"Yeah? What about this!" I frown as I pull on his left ear.

"Ow!" He whines, "What was that for?"

"For carrying me as a sack of potatoes!" I snap…wait do they have potatoes in Ferelden?

"Well, if you didn't decide to run from the Chantry sister, this would not have happened! They don't genuinely appreciate that." He said in a sarcastic drawl.

"Alistair!" A strong woman's voice snaps, "Put the girl down!"

"Aww, Wynne" Alistair whines, "I was just helping…" Alistair places me on my feet, "Now, be a decent girl and don't run away."

"Excuse me?" I hiss.

"Whaaat? Oh. Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Alistair says in a panic-whiney tone.

"Oh, Alistair…" The older women sighs. Wynne with her twin-headed dragon staff pushes me in front of her and walks me back to the infirmary area of the camp. "Now, child" She speaks kindly, "Why did you run away?"

I didn't answer her. I keep my head high, but my eyes cast down to the ground.

"Mmm? Cat got your tongue?" She jokes with a hum.

Silence is her only response.

"Well, there is the barbarian." One of the chantry sisters' gossips.

"Ah, so the girl is back." The eldest of the chantry sisters glares at me.

"Hello Mother Phyllis." Wynne, the women with the silver twin-headed dragon staff smiles tightly.

"Mmm a mage to corrupt a lay sister." Mother Phyllis hums arrogantly, "Why don't you leave before you corrupt anything else."

"Ah, Mother Phyllis. That kind of speech is not necessary." Wynne speaks diplomatically.

"Perhaps," Mother Phyllis glares, "They should have left the mages in the Tower back at Lake Calenhad…"

"Where they rightly belong for being abominations." A chantry sister sneers with a slight Orelsian accent.

"I only see one abomination." My opinion left my mouth before I could process my thoughts, "And I'm staring right at her." I glare at the sister.

"How dare you!" She shouts at she stumbles towards me.

"How dare me?" I say calmly. Wynne's hand now rests on my shoulder making sure I wouldn't go any closer to the sister, "You speak of something you have no knowledge of. You know not all mages are some hideous, uncontrollable creature. I'll tell you a little secret…" I smile a bitter smile, "Mages exercise their self control by not falling to the prey of demons. You, on the other hand, walk into it with your pride of thinking you are better than them. Don't forget, Pride is one of the most powerful demons out there."

The Mother hums, "It seems we have a mage sympathizer."

"No," I don't bother looking at her; "I just don't think someone should be treated like dirt because of something they are born with."

The Mother hums once more, "Sister Alice, go pray for the prisoner over there."

Sister Alice, with her long, shimmering blonde hair whose dark brown eyes glared at me with disgust stormed off on the balls of her feet to the man who was locked in a cage.

"I think it is time the girl lays down." The Mother hums

"I'm fine." I speak calmly.

"Regardless—"

"Regardless nothing. You heard me. I'm not lying down. Unless you have taken up the responsibilities of becoming my legal mother—which I suggest you don't—I tell you not to order me around, Mother Phyllis." I hear Wynne sigh.

The world seems to diminish around me. I realize everyone who is in or around the infirmary is staring at me. "Well, shit." I mumble softly.

I hear Wynne laugh softly, "Someone is passionate"

I shrug and laugh awkwardly, "I'm not normally like that."

Wynne's eyes sparkle, "You stand up for what you believe in."

"I try…" I say softly.

"Miss…" Another Chantry sister approached me; "Please let me check to see if you aren't injuries…they found you alone in the wilds surrounded by darkspawn and unconscious."

I smile sweetly at her, "Of course." I sit down on an empty cot.

As she starts examining me, speaking to me softly on how she doesn't think I even contracted the taint from the creatures and that I am only bruised in some places. Suddenly, I hear yelling of 'Darkspawn!', 'Darkspawn heading up the front gates!', 'Positions men!'

I see the look of terror in the poor girls eyes.

I'm not sure what possessed me to take control. "Move." I don't even recognize my own voice. "You four!" I point at the sisters, "Grab those men, one men per two girls, and pull them away from the fighting!"

Wynne has already run off to assist in the fighting. Mother Phyllis has run to hide.

All six of us gather the three men and pull them away from the entering march of the spawn.

"How far?" I hear one breath.

"Just a little…"

Boom. Boom. Boom.

I look to see an Ogre staring down at me with saliva falling through his black teeth. His head twitches side to side before black eyes met my light grey ones.

"Wait." I command. I hear them squeal. There are no men around us to protect us; all had gone to stop the hoard at the Wild's gates.

"Wait." I command again. He is at least 50 feet away. I need him to start his charge towards us so we have more time to run. He is too cumbersome to make turns quickly.

He begins his sprint.

"WAIT." I snap again, "On my go, we will run."

"Is she crazy?!" One cries hysterically.

"Wait." I repeat.

Boom. Boom. Boom. His speed is picking up.

"Wait!" I repeat.

Boom. Boom. Boom." He is close enough.

"Move!" I snap and turn to the left as the Ogre flies by us. "Move, GO! GO!"

I hear him slam into a statue pole. "Behind here." I crawl behind a small wall, the sick men groaning.

I crawl back out as the sisters' place their own men into the hiding spot. "I need help. There isn't anyone around to help us right now. We have to get him down."

"Don't you see him?" The smallest sister cries, "He is too big!"

"You know the saying, the bigger they are the harder they fall." I smirk, "If you can't help"

I have no clue what I am going to do. My adrenaline is pumping, and I can hear and see everything around me.

I see a long handed sword sitting in a crate near the Ogre. The Ogre snarls at me and begins to charge at me. I stare at it before running toward it. I can hear the sisters' screams. I dive between the Ogre's thick grey legs, doing a barrel roll, then getting back up on my feet and snatching up the sword. I notice a bow and some arrows in the crate. I pluck up those as well. The Ogre heads my way once more.

I pray to whatever god will hear,"Please hit him…" I string my arrow onto my bow, hold, and release.

One arrow into his black eyes that fill up with black blood. The Ogre's gargantuan thick grey hands cover his eye only pushing the arrow farther in. He cries out in pain.

"That had to go into his brain…" I mumble, "Please, let me hit him again."

String, hold, release.

I shot an arrow through is other eye. The Ogre cries out again in pain.

I can hear soldiers heading my way.

The Ogre charges at me once more, blind by black blood.

I pick up the sword and tilt it to penetrate him in the heart if possible. I hold my ground.

I hear the soldiers scream at me.

The Ogre's hands swing and wrap around me, squeezing me in contempt. At least I know what being squished by something that is massively stronger than I will ever be feels like.

I lift up the sword as the Ogre pulls me closer to his chest and shove it into where his heart would be.

The Ogre groaned, stumbled backwards before falling forwards.

I'm almost certain I broke a rib, maybe a spleen as well. Maybe a liver too.

"Are you mad!" The blonde hair Grey Warden yells as him and the others turn the Ogre off of me.

"I thought I was pretty helpful…" I cough up blood, "…Think I broke a rib though." I grin. I don't feel pain.

"By the Maker." He grumbles, "Where is Wynne!"

"Alistair." A tern voice breaks the chaos in my head, "You go find Wynne. I have the girl."

I watch as Alistair he hesitates, "Yes, Commander."

I look up at the Commander, "Hello…" I gurgle.

"Why, hello my dear." He smiles at me, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel anything…yet. I'm sure I will soon."

He gave a hearty laugh, "I'm sure you will too. Don't go to sleep now"

"No sleep. If I sleep I might wake up in pain. Let's go for a walk?" I suggest.

He laughs again, " 'Fraid not, my dear." He pats my face. "Ah! Wynne, our little friend here attempted to take on an Ogre on her own! Help her?"

I hear Wynne tsk, " I told you to stay put, did I not?"

"I didn't hear you say anything…" I babble, "And I took down the Ogre. All. By. Myself." I whisper proudly.

"Yes, well, now you are injured and covered with blood." She tsk'd again.

"Flesh wound." I gurgle.

I hear the Commander laugh again, "Wait until Duncan hears about this lass."

I black out for a second time.

I woke up in a dark tent. I was naked except for the loose pants around my waist and the bandages that bind my chest down.

I'm having a hard time breathing. I sit up. I feel the blood rush to my head, but I stood up and onto my feet.

I open the flap of the tent. Peeking out, I look for anything that looks familiar. Alistair.

"Alistair." My voice cracks as I stumble out of the tent towards him.

"Wha-what?" He looks startled to see me, "Why are you up! You should be sleeping!"

"The darkspawn…" I crack again.

"Are gone…for now. And you should be sleeping! If Wynne comes—"

"Alistair!" I hear Wynne snap, "Why is she out of bed!"

Alistair sighs, "I was just telling her—"

"She should be resting!" Wynne chastises Alistair.

"I know, I was just saying th—"

"Come here, child." Wynne glares down at me, "Stay still."

Her hands glow blue and her fingers barely touch my skin. I feel the tingle of the magic sent a chill through me.

"Well, you are mostly healed." She sighed, "Do not do that again."

I smile.

"And for Maker's sake! Put some clothing on!" She shoos me into the tent, "There should be a robe in the chest."

The robes that were in the chest were old mage's apprentice clothing that where orange in color.

I walk back out with Wynne frowning at me, "The Warden Commander, Duncan, wants to meet with you. He arrived this morning with the final recruit."

I question who is the recruit in this game…or life. I am unsure what to call it.

"Alistair will take you to him"

Alistair nods at Wynne then looks at me before walking away.

I follow behind him, not talking. I am sure he is mad at me. I'm sure they all think I'm crazy for taking on an Ogre single-handily.

We walk into the Grey Warden's area of the camp. How strange it is to be here when in the game it isn't actually allowed.

We past all the tents and tables of other Grey Warden's who whisper as I walk by too softly for me to understand.

"Am I in trouble?" I whisper.

"Huh?"

"I said…" My throat goes dry as I recognize Duncan. He looks slightly younger in this form than in the game. His dark skin is lighter than his dark brown chocolate hair. His eyes are a golden-honey brown that is sincere when he made eye contact with me.

"Hello" He says warmly.

"Hi…" I breathe.

"I apologize, but no one seems to know your name. May I please know it?"

"Vivien…" I breathe.

"Ah, Orlesian?" French.

"It's…just a name…"

He smiles, "Well, Vivien, we have some serious news to discuss."

I nod.

"I heard that you took down an Ogre with just two arrows and a rightfully placed sword.

I nod again.

"That is impressive."

I nod once more.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." I answer automatically

He smiles, "I have some bad news. You have been infected with the taint of the darkspawn…" He paused, "Do you know what that means?"

"I'm going to die."

"Possibly. But there is another option."

"To join the Grey Wardens." I state

"Yes."

"You have a cure?" I ask, even though I know the truth.

"Of sorts."

I nod again, "Okay." I decide to become a Grey Warden, "I can't fight. The thing with the Ogre was luck."

He smiles, "Good. We will talk about your training tomorrow, as well. Tomorrow you will also meet the other recruits. Goodnight Miss Vivien"

"Goodnight, Commander Duncan."

I walk out. Alistair is standing a few feet away from the tent.

"I am suppose to take you back to Wynne. I'll come get you in the morning."

"Alright." I whisper.

This is going to be a long year.

* * *

**Well, I honestly don't expect to get reviews on this story, but I hope I do. This is going to be an Alistair x OC story.**

**Now, if you guys would be so kind, vote to tell me who you would want to be the recruit!**

**I am not doing the dwarf male or female though. Sorry...**


End file.
